youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Eclihpse
Anthony, better known online as Eclihpse is a Clash of Clans, Clash Royale, and a Brawl Stars gaming YouTuber that has been apart of the YouTube community since February 18, 2013. He started off his videos mainly with Clash of Clans base layouts. As of then he continued this path until March 2016 when Clash Royale was introduced. He revealed in one of his videos that he is autistic, and is formally known as the one and only clickbait King. Clash Royale Challenges Eclihpse will often do challenges involving certain deck arrangements or be playing a certain way. Below is a (likely incomplete) list of all the challenges he has done. #Illuminati Deck #Shop Deck #Upside-Down Challenge #All Spells Deck #Royal Giant/Bomb Tower Deck #Cheapest Deck #Most Expensive Deck #Bomb Challenge #Elixir VS Dark Elixir Challenge #All Ranged Challenge #Lesbian Challenge (All Girls Challenge) Collabs Eclihpse has also collaborated with various other YouTubers to make certain videos, break world records, or do challenges with. Here is a (likely incomplete) list of all the people he has collaborated with *Captain Paladin *UnKnown Auto *Braxton's Vlogs *Ion *Tien Cubes, one of Eclihpse's friends and 2v2 partners. He is one of the fastest people who can solve the Rubik's cube in the State of Georgia! Clash Royale World Records Eclihpse has paired up with clan mates, and often with Jewishlewish to beat world records on "Clash Royale" for having a certain number of one troop on the battlefield. Below is a (likely incomplete) list of all the troops he has attempted to beat world records with, and which ones he HAS beaten records with. #Bowlers (RECORD) #Giant Skeletons #Barbarians #Sparky Top 5/10 Lists Eclihpse had made top 5 and top 10 lists for both "Clash of Clans" and "Clash Royale". Below is a (likely incomplete) list of all of these videos. #Top 5 Overpowered Cards in Clash Royale #Top 5 reasons Clash Royale is better than Clash of Clans #Top 5 reasons Clash of Clans is better than Clash Royale #Top 5 troops that might be added to Clash of Clans #69 things noobs do in Clash of Clans #Top 5 things noobs do in Clash Royale #5 things everybody loves about Clash Royale (APRIL FOOLS!) #5 things everybody loves about Clash Royale (REAL) #Top 5 useless troops in Clash of Clans #CO*k #Di*k Update Leaks Eclihpse also does videos on leaks, updates, and balance changes in "Clash of Clans" and "Clash Royale", and reviews them and gives his feedback on them, and just explains what exactly they mean. Trivia *He recently joined "the bottom" clan only to realize that it was a fake clan after he gave them his social security number (1111) also not the most creative security number. *Eclihpse came up with his name when he spelt his name "Anthony" wrong when creating his YouTube channel, and when it autocorrected to "Eclcphsie", was too lazy to change it and just went with it. *Eclihpse is a self-proclaimed Clickbait God and he will be chosen to save Harambe. *He posted a face reveal video in the past, but the video is unlisted, can accessible by people with the link. *Eclihpse has also revealed that he is a mentally insane god, and is part of the biggest meme society in the world. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers